


Open Heart Surgery

by Tmas



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmas/pseuds/Tmas
Summary: A poem about caring.





	Open Heart Surgery

I could scream for hours,  
No one would hear a sound.  
Voiceless by my own choosing,  
Deaf ears won't hear dead whispers.

I wrote a story,  
Blank pages tell no tales.  
Sorrow becomes my ink,  
This darkened heart, my parchment.

Let's pretend for a time,  
Play a little game.  
I'm a good little soul,  
My black heart is painted gold.

Love me, love me,  
Love my heartless corpse.  
Leave me be and I'll leave you free,  
This concludes an open heart surgery.


End file.
